Camp Terrors
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: Jack, his boyfriend Mark, and his friends Bob and Wade, decide to celebrate the grand occassion of Jack's channel reaching nine million subscribers.
1. Part 1 of 2: Celebration!

Hello everybody, and welcome to Camp Terrors, my very first Youtuber fic! X3

Warning: There is some hinted Septiplier in this fic, and as I said seconds ago, this is my very first Youtuber fanfic. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the youtubers or characters featured in this story. They own themselves.

ENJOY!

* * *

 _(Jack's POV)_

 _'Christ, its fooking cold out here!'_ I thought as I rubbed the palms of my hands together viciously to try and warm them up, but once that didn't work, I moved them as close to the comforting fire in the middle of the camp site as possible without burning the flesh off my hands as I sat on one of the two wooden logs that were smoothed down to make them less painful for your ass.

Why did I forget my gloves? And why did I agree to do this?

Well, my channel had gained nine million subscribers and both myself, my fans, friends and family were in complete surprise and celebration. And Bob...I think, said that we should do something different for such an occasion, hence why me, Bob, Wade and Mark are out here to 'enjoy' the great outdoors. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love nature. But when its cold, dark and reminds me of scenes from horror films, then i'm fookin done.

I could suddenly feel small shivers go up and down my whole body as a quick gust of wind passed us all by, noticing my glasses were slightly fogged up and gently took them off my face, pulling out a soft piece of fabric and cleaning off the mist on the thin circles of glass.

"You okay Jack?" A deep voice to my left asked, as I suddenly felt a familiar hand resting on my shoulder and suddenly gave it a little shake, which finally brought me back out of my thoughts and to reality. I placed the glasses back onto my face, allowing them to rest on top of my nose before I finally spoke with my Irish accent lightening the tone of my voice.

"I'm okay, Mark." I turned my head to face him with a small smile on my lips, as I looked, through his own glasses, into his gentle brown eyes that stared back into my own ocean blue ones...he was the reason why i'd gone through with all of this, so I could spend more time with him, and my other friends too. It felt great to have them and nine million people behind me, supporting me and helping me out whenever possible.

I can still remember back to when I first started the channel, when I uploaded that first video and introduced myself to so many people, becoming a well known and popular youtuber, and a massive inspiration to so many people across the world.

Even now it still feels fricking crazy to me.

* * *

A little more time passed between the four of us. We made lots of jokes between ourselves as the fire cracked in the air and we were resting on the ground with our backs laying against the logs, once and awhile we stared up to observe the stars above us while they twinkled like little silver bullets in the dark night sky. I was starting to feel better about being out here.

"Hey you guys!" Mark called to the rest of us, like he would when we were playing co-op...hopefully he didn't have a terrible plan like those previous times. My head turned to see the american male standing tall over us all with his hands on his hips, as I sneakily looked him up and down behind my glasses. How I was so lucky to have him as more than a friend i'll never know.

I suddenly shook my head and quickly pushed the thought aside, as me, Bob and Wade looked up at Mark and waited for him to continue...which he did.

"I believe this calls for a toast!" He declared in a slightly deeper voice. Wilfrid Warfstache? I chuckled under my breath at the. I could see through my glasses, that his pink hair was blown around gently in the wind, and I could see and feel my own green dyed hair doing the same on top of my head.

"But what with, Mark?" Wade called out, as he stood up from where he was rested next to Bob.

"We don't have anything fancy to use." He whined, and I looked from him and back over at Mark, who didn't even seem fazed by it, continuing to smile with that cheesy grin of his that his fans and I loved. Suddenly, a rustling noise broke through the silence, like someone was rummaging through some kind of bag.

I noticed that Mark was looking somewhere through his glasses.

I quickly looked over to where he was looking, to find where the noise was coming from, and then breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that it was just Bob pulling out four thin, sharp ended wooden sticks, and a big bag of pink and white marshmallows from his bag.

 _'Stop being such a damn doofer, Sean!'_

"Good job Bob." Mark praised, with a thumbs up in Bob's direction.

"Yeah, nice one, Bob." We agreed, though I could hear Wade huffing sarcastically at Bob getting the praise. We were all handed a stick each and impaled a marshmallow or two on top of them, raising them up slightly once we did so, everyone raising their's a tiny bit higher than mine.

We all chuckled at each other.

"To Jack! For reaching nine million subscribers, and finally catching upto me!" Mark pronounced with a cheeky grin, my shoulder bumping into his more muscular one playfully as those last words left his lips and made their way to my ears.

The four of us laughed.

"To Jack!" They shouted simultaneously, turning to look at me as they did so and raising their marshmallows high till they connected like swords, my stick joining with their as I felt my cheeks go pink-ish with embarrassment and my eyes over filled with tears that were ready to burst forth from such kind words from my friends and lover, but luckily I had my glasses, which I had gotten a few days ago, covering my eyes so that it wouldn't worry them.

I smiled widely at all of the positivity surrounding me.

"Thank you, bros!" I exclaimed to them, as we munched on our marshmallows together. But as we did, I could suddenly feel Mark's hand entertwine it's warm fingers into my slightly cold ones. I knew from that moment on, that nothing could ruin this moment with me, Mark and all my friends, family and fans by my side.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this first part, and that you'll look forward to part two whever I get a good idea for one.

Remember to leave your much needed thoughts in the comment box below, before you go.

BYE! BYE!


	2. Part 2 of 2: A Dark Side

Hello everybody and welcome to the second and last part of Camp Terrors!

I was planning to have this be a one-shot, but I saw a really awesome gif on Deviantart by SunLazurine and couldn't resist using that as inspiration for another part to this little fic.

So here it is! X3

Disclaimer: The original gif is owned by SunLazurine, and all the youtubers seen in this fic own themselves.

ENJOY!

* * *

 _(Jack's POV)_

An hour or so later, and we were all tired and agreed to get some shut eye in our tents behind where we were just sitting a while ago, the beauty of the fire now gone. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on what your thoughts are on this, we only had three tents to use.

Bob and Wade took a tent each on the right and left sides, leaving me and Mark with the middle tent to share between the both of us. I mentally praised him for only booking three tents. Dude must've figured out that me and Mark were alot more than friends, only reason I could think as to why he did it, and weren't the best at keeping quiet about it anyway.

Lucky for us, the tent was big enough for two 'adults', and me and the american doof had slept close together plenty of times before tonight.

"Goodnight Mark! Night Jack!"

"See you in the morning you three!" We heard Wade and Bob call out to us.

"Night to you guys too!"

"NIGHT LADDIES!" We shouted back to the two with similar smiles, me shouting like I did in my videos while Mark just shouted loud enough for them to hear. We guessed that they had gone straight to sleep, me and Mark taking off our glasses and he placed his to the side.

Wouldn't be a good idea to sleep with them on now would it?

"Goodnight, Jackaboy." I heard Mark say to me just as I placed my glasses in their case, like I just said Mark had done just a moment ago, giggling at his nickname for me, placing the case gently onto the ground to my left before turning around to look into my boyfriend's chocolate eyes that were filled with love, just like mine were with a wide smile.

"Goodnight to you too, Markimoo." I answered back with a cheesy grin, shimmy-shamming my body closer to him, so that we could be nice and toasty in the cold tent together on such a cold night.

I blushed slightly as I felt Mark's soft lips place a tiny kiss on the cheek, moved away from my face with a grin...and then dozed off onto the snowy pillow with a muffled thud.

I blinked one, two, three times.

How the fook does he get to sleep that fooking fast?!

But I smiled happily, rested my head on my comfy and soft pillow, took one last look at Mark's face, and then I joined the american in peaceful and blissful sleep.

* * *

 _(Mark's POV)_

My body kept moving into different positions as I tried to get even the tiniest piece of sleep at this time of night, but I knew that that wasn't gonna happen for me.

Because it wouldn't let me.

The horrific images that it flashed across my brain at a rapid speed were making hard for me to keep my eyes closed, and it wasn't holding back this time with showing the ways it would try to cause harm to it's target that was in sleeping right next to me.

 _'You aren't gonna hurt him, I won't let you!'_ I mentally shouted at the creature, but all I got back in response, was a low, and eery chuckle.

My eyes shot open in a flash, as the first thing I saw was Jack's soft septic hair resting under my stubbled chin and his face resting close to my bare chest. He was already sleeping sweetly with a small smile painting his perfect lips.

I smiled at what I could see of his adorable irish features that made me feel alive everytime I saw them.

 _'But I have to get away from him. Just to let off some steam in the woods.'_ I quickly thought to myself.

Carefully, I removed myself from Jack's smaller frame to sit back up and stretch my arms. I grabbed my glasses and placed them on, my vision becoming instantly better, before picking up my clothes and a flash light I had bought for a situation such as this, and finally stepped outside the tent as steathily as possible.

After a minute or two of changing back into my lucky flannel, blue jeans and converse shoes, I walked a few steps away from the camp site and then flicked the switch on the flashlight, illuminating the way before me.

But before I walked any further, I took one last glance back at the tents where my friends slept, where my little irish goofball was sleeping soundly, unaware of what I was doing and where I was going. I finally turned away, took a deep breath, and enter the spoopy forest.

"I'll be back in a little bit Jack. I promise." I muttered deeply under my now cold breath with a hopeful tone, as I dissappeared out of sight of the camp, and those I loved.

* * *

 _(Jack's POV)_

I guessed that an hour had went by as I slept in the suddenly colder tent, moving closer to Mark's heated chest as I felt the chills brush against my pale skin even with the thick covers on me.

But when I felt my smaller hand reach over to wrap around his waist, there was nothing there and my hand fell straight to the ground!

"Hmm?" I curiously hummed.

I patted my hand on the ground a few times, then quickly sat up and rubbed my tired eyes to look over to my right where Mark had been before I dozed off in his arms...he was gone?

"Its happening again." I muttered with my accent and sheer worry thick in my words, as I grabbed my glasses's case and placed them back on.

Collecting my clothes off the ground and putting on my jeans, septiceye T-shirt and my blue hoodie over that for extra warmth, with my converse shoes on my feet straight after that. I opened the tent door and rushed outside into the cold night.

"Bob! Wade!" I called out to them.

It's time for team work!

* * *

Soon enough, all three of us were outside the tents in our clothes as minutes ticked by and it became midnight for us, my friend's expressions showing that they were as worried about Mark's whereabouts as me.

"Why do you think he headed off all of a sudden?" Wade whined to me.

I shook my head.

"I don't know." I lied, and then shrugged.

I promised Mark a long time ago that I wouldn't tell anyone about his secret until he was ready to do it himself, and no matter how long that would take, I said that I would be by his side through it all and be his eternal connection to sanity.

Bob sighed, rolling his eyes at Wade.

"What should we do, Jack?" Bob asked me, keeping a stern stance as he went to light the fire again.

I thought for about a minute, and looked over at Bob, then at Wade and then over to where the path went into the forest. Suddenly, something on the ground on said path caught my ocean blue eyes.

I could tell Bob and Wade were staring at me in confusion as I strolled over to the path and knelt down onto the lighter material that made up the clear path, placing a hand over one of the big shapes that were inprinted into the ground.

Footprints.

"Mark went into the forest." I muttered between clenched teeth, standing back up and turning around to look back at my friends.

I quickly went back into the middle tent and collected a green flashlight out of my camping pack, and then returned to the other two.

"I'll go find him. You and Wade will stay here in case he comes back." I explained my plan to them. They nodded to me before I walked onto the path, leaving the two to sit near the now fully lit fire.

"Hey Jack!" Wade called to me.

"Hmm?" I looked back to them.

"Be careful!"

I smiled reassuringly at Wade, and then turned the flashlight on to light the way, before I finally continued on into the forest.

This was gonna be such a long night.

* * *

It had felt like a fooking eternity going through that nearly pitch black forest, trying to find my missing boyfriend as the light shone on the oaks of these tall as hell trees that I ran past, the moon shining on the remaining leaves and branches that decorated the outsides of said trees.

The footprints were still clear to me, but they seemed to be going this way and that at some points. There were even a few dents in some of the trees that looked as if someone had hit them with a lot of force, but it didn't hit the oak with all it had...i'd seen it's true power.

"Stay strong Mark. I'm coming for ya." I muttered between exhausted pants as I tried to pick up the pace.

My body wasn't built for this shit!

Wind pushed up against my back, like it was trying to help me forward and cooled my heated skin down as I pushed my body to the limit for Mark.

But suddenly, my ears rang with pain as a loud and long scream echoed through the forest, stopping me in my tracks as I looked everywhere, my eyes wide and my head darted this way and that in search of where the scream had originated.

"Mark? Mark! Is that you?!" I called out to him, but nothing changed.

After a few seconds...the scream ended.

I picked up the pace once more and dashed in the direction of where the scream had come from. The only sounds remaining were my shoes slamming against the dry ground, and my heavy breathing as I ran, the light of the flashlight showing the most recent footprints.

There were small droplets of crimson next to some of them, and I guessed that Mark must have caught himself on something sharp while he had been walking or running.

Suddenly, rain quickly began to spit down from the sky, and in seconds, rain was crashing down through the trees and easily soaking me from head to toe, some strands of my grass green hair sticking against my pale face and my clothes sticking tightly to my skin.

I got further and further into the dark and wet forest, until I suddenly heard a few deep huffs and grunts coming from behind a few trees. Cautiously and slowly, I stepped over to one of the large and thick trees, and then slowly peaked around it.

"Mark?" I muttered softly.

He was there. He was just standing quietly, almost motionless, in front of another tree, it's thick oak made up of three other oaks that were meshed together at the bottom. Mark's back was turned to me.

Quickly catching my breath from all the running, and moving some strands of hair out of my cerulean eyes, I then tried to get the other Youtuber's atttention again, though this time I spoke a little louder.

"Mark?"

He didn't move a muscle, yet he finally responded to my words...but something didn't feel right to me.

 **"Its me, Jack. It's Mark."**

His voice was deeper than usual.

Slowly and eerily, Mark turned his whole body around to finally face me. My heart skipped a beat in fear at the sight before me, and I quickly took a step back away from him, my blue eyes wide in horror. I had reacted in the same the way the first time this had happened to him.

His eyes were completely consumed by darkness, his skin was extremely pale, and blood ran down from his mouth, that were unnaturally stretched into a sadistic and cruel grin.

It was that monster...it was Dark.

 **"Oh look~"** Dark purred to me, but I just as I was about to reply, or even try to run away from him, the basterd quickly sprinted straight at me and pinned me back first against the rough and hard oak of the tree behind me, knocking the air out of my lungs as I gasped in pain.

I stared up at him in fear, staring into those blackened eyes, hoping against hope that I could find my boyfriend trapped within, just to reassure me that he was still there and not gone.

But before I could find Mark...Dark whispered one final thing into my ear:

 **"He can't help you this time, Jackaboy~"**

* * *

The End

* * *

I know that cliffhangers are despised by everybody, whether its a move or a book, but i'm having trouble finding a good enough ending for this, so unfortunately this cliffhanger will have to do.

Don't forget to put your thoughts in the comments below, before you go.

And as always, I will see you, in the next part...BYE BYE!


End file.
